


The strange dreams of the Quarter Demon

by Supersonicfan7



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: "What if Nero's dreams broke the 4th wall", Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/M, Gen, May have more ideas once inspiration hits me, Nero-centric, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersonicfan7/pseuds/Supersonicfan7
Summary: Nero hadn't questioned many things in his life, from the world he lived in, the rules it had, even his own heritage (Up until he had to confront it). But the one thing he's found himself questioning are the strange dreams he's started having.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	The strange dreams of the Quarter Demon

Nero’s life lived and breathed all the weird, strange things the world had to offer. Being a descendent of the “Legendary Dark Knight Sparda”, that most believed was just a mere fairy tail, having crazy demonic powers that could probably create enough carnage to start a war, and having the saint-like Kyrie as his girlfriend, were just a few of the strange things he took for granted sometimes. It never felt fair to the normal people just trying to make it through the days when any number of demon attacks could end their quiet lives.

That was why Nero never felt at odds with his own “career” choice. Being a full time demon hunter, getting around in a mess of a van that was somehow still running, allowed him the many chances to end those problems for normal people. (It also helped that Nero found his own enjoyment out of fighting, but that was just a bonus). But the real oddity he’d been feeling the past few months since he and Nico had returned from Red Grave, were his dreams.

When he was younger, dreams were just something he never understood. Credo had tried to instill the idea into him that they held no greater meaning, when a particularly bad nightmare had woken a young Nero from bed. But as Nero grew older, those became but memories, barely remembered, save for Nero’s rare reflective moments on his own.

After awakening his full power, his true demonic heritage, they had returned to visit him almost nightly. Of course, they hardly roused him from his slumber, and if they had, Nero always had Kyrie right there to assure him that everything was fine. But as days passed, those strange dreams became a source of confusion for Nero. They were always of strange, nonsensical events, that Nero sometimes had trouble telling if they had even existed.  
The first of these was a rather gratifying one, to say the least. Nero’s dream had found him back in May 16th, treading into the Qliphoth, to try to help Dante stop the demon king V had named, “Urizen”. Of course, in hindsight, Nero realized that Urizen was simply a piece of the mess that was Nero’s father, Vergil. Although Nero knew at that moment in time, he had been down one arm, the one Vergil ripped from his body.

But in his nonsensical dream Nero felt Nico’s treasured Devil Breaker attached to his arm, with a set of extra Breakers hanging from the belt Nero had started strapping on to keep him equipped if he had ever gotten too crazy and broke her prized works of art. The even stranger part was that Nero could feel his full demonic power ready to let loose. Devil Bringers wings and all, he carried the power he earned back when he had forcibly stopped Dante and Vergil’s “Sibling Rivalry”.  
The fact that his dream set him up with his full strength, long before he had ever actually earned it, were of little concern once Nero realized the opportunity his dream presented him. Being labeled, “Deadweight”, had been more than a bit of a topic of anger for Nero throughout the incident in Red Grave. He had never felt at his lowest than when Urizen had quickly, soundly, defeated him in his weakened state. Made all the worst by Dante’s assertion that he was “Deadweight”.

Being given the chance to take his own “Do over” by a dream would be a nice little power trip for Nero, one that he took full enjoyment out of. After taking in the setup of his crazy dream, Nero followed V just as he had in the past, defeating basic demons really only amounted to fodder when facing Nero’s full power.. To keep his dream feeling as close to the actual events of his memory, Nero made sure to exchange the same banter with V and his electric demon bird Griffon. V let him head on through the path that led to Urizen’s little “throne room”.

When he entered, his expectations were met. Dante had been knocked to the floor in front of Nero, with the hulking monstrous demon that was Urizen, sitting quietly on his strange plant throne. Trish and Lady lay fallen on each side of the room, unable to get up. Nero kept up his behavior to just how he remembered it, and shot at the tentacle that had started reaching out to Dante.

“Well… Looks like this won’t be a total waste of time after all.” he muttered, before quickly yelling out, “Hey, jackass! Didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s not nice to steal?” He received no response from Urizen before continuing, “Sorry Dante… I’m bagging this bitch!” he claimed as he revved the Red Queen up.

The fight was just as much a struggle as Nero remembered. Urizen’s many attacks, even while nonchalantly sitting, were quick and devastating if Nero had stood still for nary a moment. He found himself taking advantage of the extra airtime he could gain with his ghostly Bringer Wings when he needed space. Before long he realized the crystal barrier Urizen had kept up was waning, and taking advantage of it, Nero decided to expend the Overture Breaker he had been using by planting it as a bomb on the crystal itself. One fully powered, demonic infused charge shot from Blue Rose later, the barrier shattered.

Nero could tell from a distance Urizen hadn’t been expecting such a possibility, and seemed unable to prepare any other attacks as he simply sat there in his chair, slouching back in a rare moment of weakness. Of course, Nero took it for all it was worth, reaching for his full power (As one Nico would probably put it, “Pulling his Devil Trigger”), quickly rushing in and nailing Urizen with a fully devil trigger powered Buster. His various punches and kicks were making clear dents in the giant demon. Deciding to take it one step further, Nero landed on Urizen’s giant lap, and began focussing his energy.

“The tide’s turning” he muttered, “... Showdown!”, as Nero let loose with a barrage of powerful slashes from his Red Queen, and a ghostly blue sword in a familiar form. With how much anger and frustration Nero had at himself over losing this fight, he went all out. 

At the last of Nero’s strikes, Urizen let out a loud guttural growl. “Is this… my limit?...” He let out, before slumping back in his throne. Before Nero’s very eyes, the “newly crowned demon king” started fading away, as most demons did when killed. In a way, it proved he was no better than all the other demons who would’ve followed in his wake, trying to grasp the power from the Qliphoth.

As Urizen faded away, Nero felt an immense satisfaction at his victory. He could take pride in his power, and be well kept in the knowledge that it had protected the people close to him. That was something Nero had struggled with, ever since he had lost Credo during the Savior incident in Fortuna.

Behind him, he heard Dante coming to with a groan, “Nero… what did you… how did you…?” seemingly speechless that Nero accomplished what he, Lady, and Trish had been unable to surmount. He slowly came to his feet, before continuing, “How the hell…?”  
At that moment, a little someone ran in through the doors to Urizen’s former throne room. V had finally caught up. He glanced around in a panic, trying to understand the situation. “Where is he?” he began, before Griffon made the claim to the question that was burning in Dante and V’s heads, “That kid actually did it. He beat him… Oh…. he beat him”, what was elation, quickly turned to dumbfoundment, and confusion as Griffon, and everyone in the room took in the realization.

Nero had defeated Urizen, which Dante and V knew had been in truth, Vergil. Any of what was left of the giant demon, had faded away on his throne. For both Dante and V, this brought forth a myriad of questions they weren’t sure how to tackle. Dante began wondering how to best play the situation to Nero, and whether to break it to him that he had inadvertently killed his own father, grotesque demon form or not. While V began to frantically wonder about the state of his own situation, and whether he’d be able to sustain his body on what little demonic power he had left. 

Without Urizen to form his whole, Vergil as anyone who knew him, ceased to be. And the remaining V would be stuck with the pain and curse that had torn Vergil inside out when he escaped being “Nelo Angelo”. That pain he tossed aside when he turned the Yamato on himself.

Nero meanwhile, oblivious to their dark thoughts, took solace in his little dream, and quite arrogantly claimed, “This was the best conclusion anyone could’ve hoped for”. It felt strange, but in his own way, Nero let this dreamlike victory over his father get to his head a little. Before he could contemplate the actual consequences of the actions, he felt the reality around him slipping away. The place, people, and details faded away into darkness. And before Nero even realized it, he was waking up.

“Mmmmn…. Hmmm?..” He groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He lay in his shared bed with Kyrie. Once she noticed he was awake, she gave him a cheeky grin. “You were sleeptalking. Sounded like someone was having a nice dream. What was it about, Nero?” she prompted her boyfriend. She had always thought highly of Nero, after everything they had been through. And seeing him open up was always cute to her, in it’s own special way.

Nero groaned and tried stretching before responding, “Sorry, it was a weird dream. It was about Red Grave, but things weren’t making sense.” Already, some details were fading from memory, as dreams tend to do.  
Kyrie found his response intriguing. After being told the whole story of what all went down when he and Nico entered the city, it wasn’t a common topic among their group, what with the orphans they were caring for. From what she could tell, Nero still had his own doubts about his father and uncle, but she decided to wait for him to open up about such things. Instead she got up off their bed, and started getting ready to make breakfast for their strange little “family.”  
“Well whenever you’re ready, I’ll be downstairs making breakfast. Lemme know if you want anything in particular.” She turned and began getting dressed. Meanwhile Nero was left contemplating on his dream. Were his dream the reality, he knew he’d be a changed person, and wouldn’t be quite sure of himself. He also knew that he’d have indirectly hurt Dante and Vergil in different ways. Ways that might never mend their relationships.

All Nero could think to himself, as he got up, was that he was glad it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was incredibly self-indulgent, and I have a few other ideas to work off of, I just gotta work up the motivation (Ha) to get to writing them out.


End file.
